the_daisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dais Wiki
Welcome to the ! At the moment this is a very personal project. Once I finish adding everything I have I'll allow edits The Dais will be a 2d game which will be multiplayer copying the basic mechanics of BrowserQuest, and trying to encourage much of the progress exhibition of Kingdom of Loot. Important articles File:Classes | Extended Info on Classes |link=https://the-dais.fandom.com/wiki/Classes File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Map The map of Dais is orthogonal. It is not infinite, and will not be procedural but rather every single part of it will be located purposely. The map will also be huge. Travel There are 4 main ways of transportation: walking, pets, machines, and teleportation. Territories can be separated in either political of geographical. Visas are very important to the game. With a visa characters are allowed to officially enter cities, capitals, kingdoms, and unions. Account, Avatar, Character, & Class Resources / Ingredients The Dais has many distinct animals, monsters, plants, and minerals. Character Titles Titles are the way players gain not only recognition, but great power. Titles represent the effort that players put into their character and therefore the most powerful titles require the most work. EXP One can gain EXP in many different ways. It is important however that EXP is separated into multiple parts. You not only have the EXP for your character, but also for your classes, your professions, and so on. Skills The skills that you own are activities that you can perform. E.g., fishing, tree cutting, hunting, cooking, etc,. In order to acquire a skill, one is to perform the activity associated with it. E.g., you walk around in the forest until you see a tree, you grab your weapon of choice and begin hitting the tree until it breaks and falls, from which you can take the wood (notice that the quality of the wood will naturally be lower if you are to try cutting trees with a hammer instead of an axe, it’s not the right tool). From that much, you now have the tree cutting skill. Skills are also divided into two subgroups: Crafting and Gathering. Class Based Skills (needs work) There are only 7 battle based skills which are universal: * Strength * Agility * Intelligence * Precision * Appraisal * Luck * Item Lvl Usage Professions A profession can only be granted after you have reached level 25 in a specific skill. Any services or items served to the territory will have a boosted price when owning a certain profession. Profession also increase you rate of experience in a skill. So essentially, a skill helps you survive, but a profession allows you to live off of your skill. Gathering professions include: hunter, farmer, fisherman, herbalist, lumberjack, and miner. Crafting profession include: chef, alchemist, smith, magic smith, modiste, jeweler, and handyman Classes Class Switching Class Types Fighters: * Berserkers * Swordmasters * Tanks Rogues: * Swashbucklers * Gunslingers * Trappers Magicians: * Wizards * Summoners * Alchemists Rangers: * Archers * Bombers * Snipers Deities: * God * Archangel * Angel Other: * Tactician * Blue Mage * Classless Class Based Skills Progress & Economy Progress/development/change is one of the most important things in a game. Economy is the management of available resources. When I say progress, I’m referring to the progress in the economy of a player. Resources don't only apply to strategy games, resources can be points, badges, coins, distance covered, etc. For example, in Sonic, a possible resource can be character design, distance covered, coins in possession, or even minor customizations such as upgrade points. And it is important to understand that the balance of all of these things is the economy of the game, and therefore a chance on how fast and how much you are getting out, if these resources is considered progress. Magic(needs work) Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse